


Cola and Coincidences

by sy2b (kdee)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kyungsoo being short, M/M, as usual, chanyeol being shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdee/pseuds/sy2b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "having each other’s names on cola bottles and discovering it in the line to pay" au. A.K.A, Chanyeol can't figure out how to speak properly in front of cute guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cola and Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist writing more cute AU chansoo. :>

[tumblr](http://sunnyeols.tumblr.com/)! also on [asianfanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/809431/) and [LJ](http://khxdija.livejournal.com/802.html).

> _**words:** 1,321_  
>  _**warnings:** swearing (not in dialogue)_  
>  _**pairing(s):** chanyeol/kyungsoo_

  
It felt lucky to finally get an impromptu break.

First of all, there’d been a complete  _asshole_  customer in the record store Chanyeol worked at, who demanded to get a lower price for his stupid indie CD than the rival record store opposite,  _We Are One_. When Chanyeol tried to explain that their store’s policy didn’t comply with that (although it really should), the guy blew up and Chanyeol was legitimately scared that the customer would try and slap him with his long-ass bangs.

Thankfully, Suho stepped in and handled it. Chanyeol proceeded to tell the head of the store that he “really didn’t sign up to this shit”, which obviously rubbed Suho up the wrong way, because he snapped, telling Chanyeol to passive aggressively just “take a break, then,” and strutting back to his office. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol out, hissing that he should just fucking run for it, whereas Sehun, the newly appointed Newbie, had made a wounded puppy noise at the prospect of having to actually handle the register. Luhan was probably attempting to bunk without Suho noticing. Which he always did.

Chanyeol slumped to the local convenience store and noted with disinterest that there seemed to be a new employee at the rival store opposite, seeing as how everyone looked  _slightly_  more welcoming than usual, and the more obvious fact that the recently pinned ‘ _staff needed_ ’ had been taken down. Whatever. Even though the record store Chanyeol worked at was, at best, only slightly cool, he still took pride in working at  _EXO_.

However, something even more exciting had happened at the convenience store. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the mini fridges filled with Cola bottles. The bottles pasted with people’s names. As if in a trance, Chanyeol floated over, hope filling him to the very bone that his shitty day could be redeemed with a customized Cola bottle. Thanking the heavens that the shelves were in alphabetical order, Chanyeol’s eyes snapped to ‘C’.

And... no luck. His shoulders sank when his name wasn’t there. Not only that, but the alphabetical order was all messed up and Chanyeol could see that a few K’s were in the C’s, and that even a Z name had managed to sneak into the A section. Jesus. Suho would probably have an aneurysm looking at this atrocity.

The tall boy shrugged, picking ‘Kyungsoo’ out of the C group, and after a second thought, a savoury bun in cellophane wrapping, then went to stand in line to pay. He was gonna savour the time Suho had suddenly given him to at least walk around the city square for a bit, maybe sneak a peek at  _We Are One_ ’s new employee, bless his soul. He’d heard rumours that the head of that store was part of the mafia. Kris, or Kevin, or Yifan or something. No one even knew his  _name_. Sehun had nearly peed his pants, knowing the store was just opposite theirs. Then again, he’d heard this all from Tao, who repeatedly forgot how to use the cash register.

Chanyeol swayed back on forth on the heels of his feet, willing the line to go faster. The wasted time was eating into his ‘screw you, Suho’ time. The line mostly consisted of older customers, some of them elderly people, seeing as how it was a little too early for anyone to be on lunch break just yet. Glancing at the person in front of him, something caught Chanyeol’s eye. The person was holding a Cola bottle. He did a double take. A Cola bottle with  _his name on it_.

Chanyeol thought, for a wild moment, that maybe doing a quick swap would go unnoticed. Regardless of the fact that the guy was holding the bottle in his hand. Chanyeol resorted to staring intensely at the back of the guy’s head. Well. Down  _onto_  his head because he was really damn short.

While staring, Chanyeol realised that Suho was probably going to try, in all his passive aggressiveness, to throw shade at him by the time he came back. That, or he’d stick gum in Chanyeol’s favourite chair. Chanyeol didn’t know what he preferred.

After a minute or so, Cola Guy made an aborted movement with his head, turning it a fraction, before fully turning around and then slowly looking up at Chanyeol’s face, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Chanyeol flushed red because, oh my  _God_ , he looked like an absolute  _creeper,_   _and_  this guy was actually cute and why the  _hell_ didn’t he just  _ask_  to swap bottles. Unless his name was  _also_  Chanyeol, in which case why didn’t he think this through  _before_ —

“Can I... Help you?” Cola Guy asked, blinking his big doe eyes up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol was internally burning any social skills he thought he had.

“It’s just—um, your Cola bottle.” Chanyeol blurted, holding his own up as an example. “It’s got my name on it and I was actually wondering if, I mean, if it’s okay, if you, like, wanted to...”

Chanyeol trailed off when he realised Cola Guy was staring at the Cola bottle in his hand rather than actually paying attention to what he was saying. He attempted to continue, but the guy in front of him beat Chanyeol to it.

“That’s my name.” Cola Guy said, blinking at the Cola bottle held in Chanyeol’s hand.

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol frowned at the coincidence. “But.” He nodded at Cola Guy’s bottle. “That’s  _my_  name.”

They stared at each other before laughing a little.

“That’s one hell of a coincidence.” Newly named Kyungsoo said, running a hand through his red hair. The sides were shaved and dark, and one would probably think that he had a punk thing going on, but the big eyes and sweater vest he was sporting clashed with the concept. Chanyeol liked it.

“Uh huh,” Chanyeol agreed, a smile still lingering at the corners of his mouth. “So... um, d’you wanna..?” He held out his Cola bottle.

Kyungsoo smiled and they swapped. Chanyeol thought, dimly, that Kyungsoo had really nice hands. He looked at the new bottle in his hands and finally felt like his day had gotten better.

“Let me guess, did you find my name in the K section?” Chanyeol asked, mentally thanking the alphabetical order, for once, being messed up.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “The order there is really mixed up.”

The line moved forward, and Kyungsoo blinked when the next cashier rang up a new space. The two looked at each other, and Chanyeol just smiled, urging him to go forward. Once Kyungsoo got to the till, he looked at Chanyeol and gestured his head to the exit outside. Not long after, Chanyeol got to a cashier and paid for his items, and walked out to find Kyungsoo.

“Done?” Kyungsoo asked from below. Chanyeol jumped, almost dropping his bag.

“Christ. Wear a bell, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol breathed, grinning.

“It’s not the first time that’s happened,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and they both walked out along the store. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo a few times, wondering if the social norm after a coincidence like that was to talk to said person. Then he reminded himself to count his blessings. It wasn’t everyday that you bumped into a cute guy like Kyungsoo in the convenience store.

“Working in a record store, you notice things like messed up alphabetical order,” Chanyeol commented, continuing from their earlier conversation.

Kyungsoo stopped walking, looking up at Chanyeol in surprise.

“You work in a record store?” He asked, brows drawn together. “Here?”

“Mhm,” Chanyeol affirmed slowly, pointing behind them to the city square. “In there. Called EXO. You heard of it?”

Kyungsoo haltingly looked up at Chanyeol, exhaling in what looked like amusement.

“Wow.” He replied. “I just started working at We Are One. Opposite you.”

They stared at each other for the second time, and then burst out laughing.

Kyungsoo, working at the rival store. It was just Chanyeol’s luck.

 


End file.
